


Say that so easily

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x2 Back to the futureAfter Camille resigns from the hospital  Aaron picks her brain
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Kudos: 1





	Say that so easily

“Camille you’re really leaving?”Aaron asked her 

“As much as I love Chicago Hope I’ve outgrown the place”Camille said to him 

“It’s not gonna be the same without you here”Aaron says 

“Doesn’t mean I’ll leave you”Camille smiles 

“You’re insatiable you know?”Aaron grinned 

“You say that so easily”Camille teased him slightly

“Always a flatterer”Aaron said 

“I’ve got to do what I have to do”Camille referenced her decision to leave


End file.
